1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers and packaging, and more particularly, to containers and packaging that include a hinge joining at least two portions of a container.
2. Description of Related Art
Containers for packaging, distributing, displaying or otherwise housing various consumer items, particularly perishable foods, are becoming increasingly important. Conventional plastic containers are routinely used to house these various products.
Generally, plastic containers are described as pre-formed containers. These types of containers are usually thermoformed and define an interior volume for the product. Such containers are inexpensive, relatively easy to produce, strong, transparent (e.g., the contents of which can be readily viewed) whilst being aesthetically pleasing. The containers, when closed can provide security for the contents and even prevent exposure of the contents to the atmosphere and general environmental conditions.
Although such conventional methods and systems generally have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose, there still remains a continued need in the art for improved containers, including plastic containers that reduce or prevent potential injury to the consumer. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.